L'ascenseur
by Mana2702
Summary: Barney et Robin se retrouvent coincés dans un ascenseur. Barney va faire quelque-chose d'inattendu.


_**Cet OS suit le défi 11 de la Bibliothèque de Fictions : votre personnage se retrouve coincé dans un ascenseur avec une tiers personne et fait une chose inattendue.**_

* * *

Barney appuya sur le bouton pour appeler l'ascenseur, il allait chez Marshall et Lily. Alors que les portes étaient sur le point de se refermer, Robin appela dans son dos :

-Attends moi !

Le blond tendit la main pour retenir les portes. La brune se glissa dans l'ascenseur et sourit en reprenant son souffle :

-Merci Barney.

-Mais je t'en prie.

Il lui sourit et appuya sur le bouton de l'étage de leurs amis. La brune arriva enfin à retrouver son souffle :

-Pfiou c'est l'enfer j'ai dû courir depuis trois pâtés de maison, j'ai eu un problème avec mon taxi.

-Ça arrive à tout le monde.

Barney sourit et sortit son portable pour pianoter dessus. Tout à coup l'ascension s'arrêta, ils se retrouvèrent bloqués. Robin fronça les sourcils et regarda autour d'eux :

-Il se passe quoi là ?

-Il semblerait qu'on soit bloqués.

-C'est un de tes sales tours ça encore ?

-Bien sûr que non, si ça avait été le cas ce serait avec une autre fille que toi voyons !

-Toujours aussi galant !

Les deux levèrent les yeux au ciel et le blond regarda son téléphone. Il poussa un profond soupir :

-Comme dans les mauvais films plus de réseau.

-Tu plaisantes ?!

La brune sortit son téléphone de son sac et grogna :

-Bon moi non plus, génial ! Bah essayes au moins d'appuyer sur le bouton d'alarme pour appeler le concierge ou les secours !

Barney appuya sur le bouton S.O.S et une voix lança :

-Suite à un problème technique nous ne pouvons donner suite à votre demande. Désolé de ce désagrément.

Le blond grogna d'exaspération. Robin donna un coup de pied dans la porte, elle détestait cette situation, en plus elle ne supportait pas d'être dans un endroit confiné. La jeune femme se laissa glisser sur le sol de l'ascenseur, ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que d'attendre. Elle se passa une main sur le visage :

-C'est quand-même pas de chance ! Juste le jour de l'anniversaire de ma meilleure amie !

-On ne sera peut-être pas bloqués ici très longtemps.

-J'espère car j'aime vraiment pas cette situation !

-Je m'en doute oui.

Barney était toujours impeccable, la jeune femme ne savait pas vraiment comment il faisait, mais Barney Stinson n'avait jamais un cheveux de travers, jamais un pli à son costume. Le blond desserra légèrement sa cravate et passa une main dans ses cheveux courts :

-C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. J'aurais pu faire des centaines de choses à une fille si j'avais été bloqué avec elle dans l'ascenseur. Et là je suis bloqué avec toi, donc je peux rien faire. Super !

-C'est le karma, c'est parce que t'es un salaud avec les femmes, tu es puni.

-Mais bien sûr !

Barney regarda une nouvelle fois son téléphone, toujours pas de réseau. Il donna un petit coup de poing dans la paroi de l'ascenseur. Comme il s'y attendait ça ne changea absolument rien mais au moins ça l'avait soulagé. Robin demanda d'un ton neutre :

-Ça fait du bien ?

-Oui beaucoup.

Robin frissonna et c'est alors que le blond fit quelque-chose de tout à fait inattendu. Il retira sa veste et la posa sur les épaules de la brune. Robin fronça les sourcils :

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Bah écoute, j'ai trop chaud avec ma veste et toi tu frissonnes dans ta petite robe. Je trouve normal de te prêter ma veste.

Robin en était sans voix, Barney Stinson le mufle lui prêtait sa veste pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid. Il se pencha et embrassa Robin. La brune fut encore plus surprise, jamais elle n'avait imaginé que Barney ferait deux choses aussi inattendues en si peu de temps. Le blond recula et se passa une main sur la nuque :

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire... je suis aussi surpris que toi !

-Je... waouh qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Barney ?

-Je crois que c'est le fait d'être bloqué dans un ascenseur qui me rend nerveux. Ça me fait faire des trucs bizarres.

-Je te le fait pas dire.

La brune se leva et vérifia aussi son portable. Elle avait enfin une barre de réseau. Elle envoya un texto à Lily pour la prévenir qu'ils étaient coincés. La rousse répondit aussitôt qu'elle s'en occupait. Robin regarda Barney :

-C'est bon, j'ai eu une barre de réseau et j'ai prévenu Lily. Normalement elle s'en charge elle vient de me le dire.

-Bien, c'est très bien ça.

Barney regarda autour d'eux, la prit par la taille et l'embrassa à nouveau. Cette fois c'était passionné, ardent. Toutefois leur baiser fut interrompu lorsque l'ascenseur se remit en marche et qu'ils manquèrent de trébucher. Chacun se rattrapa aux parois et ils fuyaient le regard de l'autre. Alors qu'ils approchaient du bon étage Barney lança en renouant correctement sa cravate et en récupérant sa veste :

-Pas un mot de ce qui s'est passé.

-Bah...

-Non, il ne faut rien dire. C'était sous le coup du stress d'être enfermé. De toute façon si tu en parles ils ne vont pas te croire.

-Ça c'est sûr qu'ils ne vont pas me croire. Je ne dirai rien ne t'inquiète pas. Barney Stinson restera le séducteur invétéré qu'on connaît.

Le blond tourna la tête vers son amie :

-Merci Robin, vraiment.

-De rien Barney, un moment d'égarement ça arrive à tout le monde.

Ils se tournèrent vers les portes au moment où elles s'ouvraient avec le petit « ding » caractéristique. C'est ainsi que Barney et Robin reprirent leurs vies comme si l'épisode de l'ascenseur n'était jamais arrivé.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
